Labyrinth Love
by Amai Itonami
Summary: A collection of oneshots from The Labyrinth Court. I hope you have read the Labyrinth Court first before reading this because you'll most likely be confused. This collection is filled with I think is fluff and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1 Kimikaruka and Kaidoh

Labyrinth Love

First Couple: Sakamoto Kimikaruka and Kaidoh Kaoru

^^^^^^^^^We Start In Kimi's POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Twas the night before Valentine's Day, I sat in the kitchen, oven still running, and the time? Eleven. Gee, I hope the cake won't poison him! I felt a hand on my shoulder, Aku-nee looked at me with assurance.

NEXT DAY

I packed the cake up and went out the door with Aku-nee. Why do I have butterflies? Man, I thought Kimika would overcome anything. Kimika feels nervous. What if he rejects Kimika? Kimika will be sad.

LABYRINTH COURT

I had it behind my back and tugged on Kai-kun's shirt sleeve to lead him somewhere more private in the labyrinth.

"Do you need anything?" Kai-kun looked down at me since I was only up halfway the top part of his arm.

"A-ah, um, w-well…" I stumbled over my words. Was I ever this nervous?

Kai-kun looked at me with a confused expression. "If you have something to say then say it, Kimi-san."

I widened my eyes, he never really used my first name when I asked him to. A new burst of confidence had bubbled inside me.

"Today's Valentine's Day and I made you this." I looked down instinctively and shoved the box into his chest.

I looked up to see Kai-kun have an amused expression plastered on his face.

"If you liked me you could've said so, Kimi-san."

**Yay! I've finished one couple from the top of my head. Hopefully I'll have more coming in. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Itakiyu and Momo

Labyrinth Love

Second Couple: Yakuto Itakiyu and Momoshiro Takeshi

Geesh I can't believe I burnt it again! I'm such a failure, what am I doing you ask? I'm failing at making chocolates for tomorrow. I can't believe even Kimi-senpai didn't even burn hers!

I feel sad now, maybe, let's try one more time.

NEXT DAY

I can't believe I'm doing this. Man, since when the great Yakuto Itakiyu had become nervous? Umm, a few minutes ago. Aww man! My courage **and **my pride are gone! Well, at least this time it isn't burnt, I think.

I was practically ripping my hair out when the guy's team came. Saku-chan, Yaki-nee, and Za-chan had patted my back encouragingly. Yaki-nee's was more like, if you completely embarrass yourself it's okay unless you well, have the unfortunate liquid leave your mouth.

I shot her a look that said, not helping!

It didn't matter anyway, since they pushed me only to make me trip on a rock and land on Momo-kun.

"Looks like someone wants some of Momo-senpai." Echizen smirked.

I could hear both Za-chan and Saku-chan giggling in the background. At least Za-chan dragged Echizen away before he made another comment.

Note to self: thank Za-chan later.

"Well, umm…" I could hear myself stammering. Momo-kun smirked and crossed his arms.

"You wanna tell me something?" I could feel my determination flow back.

"It's that I-"

"You like me."

"How did-"

"Guess."


	3. Chapter 3 Chihirokali and Kunimitsu

Labyrinth Love

Third Couple: Chihirokali and Kunimitsu

NIGHT BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY

I sat in the kitchen basically ready to fall asleep. "No! I can't sleep now!" I yelled and shook my head.

Za-chan giggled beside me and was already wrapping up her batch. "Don't fall asleep Chi-chan, or your chocolate will burn. Well, since I'm done I'm off to bed, ja!" She waved at me and went upstairs to sleep.

I sighed and heard the oven ding. Yay, they were done! I silently cheered.

NEXT DAY

I'm ten times more nervous than anyone else today. Za-chan smiled at me encouragingly. I've noticed that Za-chan has been encouraging the others, but will she be okay herself?

"Sachiko, Yakuto told me that you had something to tell me." Tezuka-san had looked at me with his usual stoic look. "Tezuka-san, I umm… well… ah…" I couldn't speak; it was as if my voice was frozen solid. Like ice, why can't I be like Taki-san, or Saku-san?

"Tezuka-san, I wanted to… give you this." I handed him the box I've long worked on. Tezuka-san had his usual stoic look but it seemed off. Relief, gratefulness, or is it… love?

"Arigato, Chihiro-san." I could feel his arms around me. His breath was on my neck, I could feel my face heat up, and he finally whispered to my ear,

"Love is something sweet, is it not?"

Yay, finished my third couple! I like writing these fluff oneshots!


End file.
